theroyalfamiliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frederik, Crown Prince of Denmark
Name and christening His godparents include Prince Georg of Denmark, Baron Maximilien de Watteville-Berckheim, Count Etienne de Laborde de Monpezat, Queen Anne-Marie of Greece, Grand Duchess Joséphine-Charlotte of Luxembourg, and Mrs Birgitta Juel Hillingsø. *'Frederik' is after his maternal grandfather, Frederik IX, continuing the Danish royal tradition of the heir apparent being named either Frederik or Christian. *'André' is after his paternal grandfather, André de Laborde de Monpezat. *'Henrik' is after his father, Prince Henrik. *'Christian' is a common royal Danish name, as most Kings of Denmark are either Christian or Frederik Education and career On 14 January 1972 he became Crown Prince of Denmark while his mother succeeded to the throne as Margrethe II. The Crown Prince attended elementary school at Krebs' Skole during the years 1974–1981, from 1974–1976 as a private pupil at Amalienborg Palace, and from the third form at Krebs' Skole. In the period 1982–1983, the Crown Prince was a boarder at École des Roches in Normandy, France. In 1986, Crown Prince Frederik graduated from the upper secondary school of Øregaard Gymnasium. In 1989, the Crown Prince began to study for an academic degree, when he began a course in Political Science at University of Aarhus. This included a year at Harvard University (1992–1993) under the name of Frederik Henriksen, studying political science. He then took up a position for three months with the Danish UN mission in New York in 1994. In 1995 Crown Prince Frederik obtained his MA degree in Political Science from University of Aarhus. He completed the course in the prescribed number of years with an exam result above average. His final paper was an analysis on the foreign policy of the Baltic States, which he had visited several times during his studies. The Crown Prince was posted as First Secretary to the Danish Embassy in Paris from October 1998 to October 1999. He has completed extensive military studies and training in all three services, notably completing education as a sailor in the naval elite special operations forces (members of this are known as frogmen or frømænd in Danish). His frogman nickname is "Pingo". In the period 2001 and 2002, the Crown Prince completed further training for leaders at the Royal Danish Defence College. Crown Prince Frederik remains active in the defence, and in the period 2002–2003 served as a staff officer at Defence Command Denmark, and from 2003 as a senior lecturer with the Institute of Strategy at the Royal Danish Defence College. Military service *The Royal Life Guard 1986. *Lieutenant in the Reserve (Army) 1988. *Reconnaissance Platoon Commander with the Royal Guard Hussars’ Regiment 1988. *First Lieutenant in the Reserve (Army) 1989. *Royal Danish Navy Frømandskorpset 1995 (equivalent to the Royal Navy Special Boat Service, or US Navy SEALs). *First Lieutenant in the Reserve (Navy) 1995. *Captain in the Reserve (Army) 1997. *Lieutenant Commander in the Reserve (Navy) 1997. *Royal Danish Air Force Flying School 2000 *Captain in the Reserve (Air Force) 2000. *Command and General Staff Course, Royal Danish Defence College 2001-2002. *Commander (Navy) and Major (Army, Air Force) 2002. *Staff Officer, Defence Command Denmark 2002-2003. *Senior lecturer with the Institute of Strategy at the Royal Danish Defence College, 2003-. Languages The Crown Prince’s mother tongue is Danish. In addition, Crown Prince Frederik is fluent in French, English and German. Marriage and children In the Council of State on 8 October 2003, Queen Margrethe gave her consent to the marriage of Crown Prince Frederik to Mary Elizabeth Donaldson, an Australian marketing consultant whom the prince met when he was attending the Sydney Olympics in 2000. The wedding took place on 14 May 2004 at Copenhagen Cathedral, Copenhagen. On 25 April 2005 the Danish royal court announced that Crown Princess Mary was pregnant with the couple's first child, and on 15 October 2005 she gave birth to a Prince. As it is a tradition in the Royal House that kings are named either Frederik or Christian, the baby was baptised Prince Christian Valdemar Henri John on 21 January 2006. On 26 October 2006, the Danish court announced that the Crown Princess was pregnant with her second child. On 21 April 2007, The Crown Princess gave birth to a baby daughter at Copenhagen University Hospital`, the first Danish princess born since 1946. The Crown Prince was at his wife's side the entire time. Their daughter was christened Princess Isabella Henrietta Ingrid Margrethe on 1 July 2007. The Crown Princess gave birth to Prince Vincent Frederik Minik Alexander at 10:30 am local time (weight 2.674 kg (5 lb 14 oz), length: 47 cm (18 in.), and Princess Josephine Sophia Ivalo Mathilda at 10:56 am (weight: 2.554 kg (5 lb 10 oz), length: 46 cm (18 in.) on 8 January 2011. The names were made public at their christening on Thursday, 14 April 2011, which took place at the Church of Holmen in Copenhagen. Areas of interest Scientific research, climate change and sustainability Frederik has a special interest in scientific research, climate change and sustainability. The Prince was interviewed by Financial Times and CNN International, in the Future Cities program, for their commitment to sustainability. He participated in expeditions, forums and events on climate. The prince has represented Denmark as a promoter of sustainable Danish energy. The prince was one of the authors of the Polartokt Kongelig (Polar Cruise Royal), about the challenges of climate, published in 2009 with a preface written by Kofi Annan. In 2010, wrote the book's foreword Naturen og klimaændringerne i Nordøstgrønland (The nature and climate change in Greenland). Supports scientific research projects, as a patron, as expeditionary, with regular attendance at events and through his foundation, Kronprins Frederiks Fond. Sports and Health The Prince encourages Danish participation in sports. He is a patron and honorary member of various sports organizations and a member of the International Olympic Committee. He also promotes an active lifestyle in society. Frederik is an avid sportsman, running marathons in Copenhagen, New York and Paris, and completing the 42 kilometers with a respectable time of 3 hours, 22 minutes and 50 seconds in the Copenhagen Marathon. Frederik is a keen sailor, being a competitive Farr 40 skipper as well as an accomplished Dragon sailor. He won victories and was a leader in the steps championships. He finished in fourth place in the European Championship Dragon Class 2003 (with 51 boats participating), and at number 4 in the Farr 40 Worlds 2008 (with 33 boats participating). He was the first in his class boat in Fyn Cup 2010 in Denmark, and at number 2 in the Dragon DM 2011 (with 25 boats participating). Crown Prince Frederik’s Foundation The purpose of the foundation is to provide financial assistance to students of social policy and sciences, for one year’s study at Harvard and provide financial support for scientific expeditions, particularly to foreign parts of the world, including Greenland and the Faeroe Islands and sports purposes, including those with a particularly social aspect. Patronages *Aarhus University Male Choir *Copenhagen International Furniture Fair *Danish Deaf Association *Danish Design Center *Danish Railway Museum in Odense *Juullip Nipitittagaa / The Greenlandic Christmas-Seal Foundation *Odense International Film Festival *Plant a Tree *Royal Academy of Music, Aarhus *Royal Awards for Sustainability *Save the Children Fund *The Anders Lassen Foundation *The Association of Fine Arts (Kunstforeningen GL STRAND) *The Associations of the Guard Hussars *The Blood Donors in Denmark *The Cabinetmakers’ Autumn Exhibition *The Commission for Scientific Research in Greenland *The Danish Association of the Hard of Hearing *The Danish Dyslexia Organisation *The Danish Military Sports Association *The Danish National Committee of United World Colleges *The Danish Naval Officers' Club *The Danish Pleasure Crafts Safety Board *The Danish Tennis Association *The Foreign Policy Society *The Georg Jensen Prize *The Greenlandic Society *The Naval-Lieutenant-Society *The Soldiers’ Grant Honorary tasks *President of The Royal Danish Geographical Society *Honorary Vice-President of The Siam Society in Thailand *Patron for Danish Red Cross *Member of ISAF's (International Sailing Federation) Events Committee *Member of IOC (International Olympic Committee) *Member of Young Global Leaders Participation in expeditions The Crown Prince participated in an expedition to Mongolia in 1986. In 2000, the Crown Prince participated in "Expedition Sirius 2000", which was a four-month and 2,795 km dog-sledge expedition in the northern part of Greenland. The expedition Sirius marked the 50 year anniversary of the Sirius Patrol. Denmark's heir to the throne Prince Frederik was part of the polar expedition as was a film photographer, whose job was to ensure an optimal coverage of this event. Member of International Olympic Committee On 9 October 2009, Crown Prince Frederik was elected as a member of the International Olympic Committee, replacing former Danish member Kaj Holm. The Crown Prince was elected with the votes 77 for and 9 against. The Crown Prince's candidature was met with some skepticism in Denmark, as it would mean that the Crown Prince would be sitting in a semi-political committee along with several people who are suspected or even convicted of criminal acts. Another concern was the doubts on whether the Crown Prince's loyalty would be towards his country and government, as the Danish constitution prescribes, or with the International Olympic Committee, as is sworn upon election to the committee. The Crown Prince denied that it would ever become an issue. The Crown Prince has announced that his point of focus and reason for joining the International Olympic Committee is to promote an active lifestyle among youth. He is elected for an eight-year period, and made it clear that he would terminate his membership upon ascending the Danish throne. Other information The Crown Prince couple currently reside at Frederik VIII's Palace, one of the four palaces that make up the Amalienborg Palace complex. From May 2004 to mid-December 2010, they resided at The Chancellery House, a side building at Fredensborg Palace. The Crown Prince receives an allowance or appanage set by the Folketing of approximately DKK 14,500,000 or about €1,950,000, of which the Crown Princess is entitled to 10%. As a descendant of Queen Victoria through her granddaughter, Princess Margaret of Connaught, daughter of her third son, Prince Arthur, Duke of Connaught, Prince Frederik is on the Line of succession to the British Throne as well. He also has had many years in the Danish Armed Forces and in April 2004, the Crown Prince was appointed commander, senior grade in the navy, lieutenant colonel in the army and lieutenant colonel in the air force. Titles, styles, honours and arms Titles and styles *'26 May 1968 – 14 January 1972:' His Royal Highness Prince Frederik of Denmark *'14 January 1972 – 29 April 2008:' His Royal Highness The Crown Prince of Denmark *'29 April 2008 – present:' His Royal Highness The Crown Prince of Denmark, Count of Monpezat His official title in Danish is Hans Kongelige Højhed Kronprins Frederik til Danmark, Greve af Monpezat. If he succeeds to the throne and uses his first given name as his regnal name, he would be known as Frederik X. Danish honours and decorations He has a number of decorations, the most notable of which are: *Knight of the Order of the Elephant (R.E.) *Grand Commander of the Order of the Dannebrog (S.Kmd.) *Silver Cross of the Order of the Dannebrog *The Silver Jubilee Medal of Her Majesty Queen Margrethe II of Denmark (accession to the Danish throne) Foreign decorations *Grand Cordon of the Order of Leopold of Belgium *Grand Cross of the Order of the Southern Cross of Brazil *Grand Cross of the Order of the Rio Branco of Brazil *Order of Stara Planina, 1st Class, of Bulgaria *Order of the Cross of Terra Mariana, 1st Class, of Estonia *Grand Cross of the Order of the White Rose of Finland *Grand Cross of the Order of Merit of the Federal Republic of Germany *Grand Cross of the Order of Honour of Greece *Knight Grand Cross of the Order of Merit of the Italian Republic *Grand Cordon of the Order of the Chrysanthemum of Japan *Grand Cordon of the Order of the Renaissance of Jordan *Grand Officer of the Order of the Three Stars of Latvia *Grand Cross of the Order of Adolphe of Nassau of Luxembourg *Grand Cross of the Ojaswi Rajanya of Nepal *Grand Cross of the Order of Saint Olav of Norway *Grand Cross rank of the Order of the Star of Romania *Knight of the Order of the Seraphim of Sweden *Knight Grand Cross of the Order of Chula Chom Klao of Thailand